


Hit Me Where It Hurts

by HyeHowAreYa



Series: Short but Kinky HyeWon Smuts [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Futanari, Humiliation, Just a lil something, Light BDSM, Pegging, Rough Sex, Short & Sweet, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyeHowAreYa/pseuds/HyeHowAreYa
Summary: Hyejoo learned not to make her girlfriend angry - An early Christmas gift for yall thirsty hoes (Not Christmas themed tho)
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: Short but Kinky HyeWon Smuts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088252
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Hit Me Where It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> We interrupt the normal broadcast (Me Uploading "Cruel World 2") to bring you lil' baby sub Hyejoo getting a hard time because Yerim is a marshmallow and doesn't seem like she could be rough enough, and we can't have that can we?  
> Also, Chaewon is crazy, and it's cute,  
> I like this dynamic very much

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!” Hyejoo stumbled backward, somehow trying to escape the immediate path of her girlfriend, who was furious with her for reasons she didn’t understand. Chaewon was nuts, to say the least. But Hyejoo wouldn’t have it any other way, she was a big girl, she could protect herself. The thing is, she didn’t want to.

“Why did you look at her like that?” Chaewon screamed again, grabbing Hyejoo’s tie to prevent her from getting away. “I-I don’t know what you mean, baby, I wasn’t trying to be…” “I don’t want excuses I want answers!” She yelled, shoving Hyejoo back to prove her point. It was never a good idea to go out with Chaewon places, one wrong move and it was gonna be hell when they got home. 

“It was nothing, babe, just calm down…” “Don’t tell me to fucking calm down!” Chaewon screamed, shoving Hyejoo in the chest hard enough to push her over. “Jeez, Princess, y-you’re acting a little… C-crazy.” Hyejoo stuttered, trying to mediate the situation and calm her girlfriend down, knowing it’d only make her angrier, but Hyejoo didn’t care, she never minded being knocked around a bit.

Hyejoo gasped for air when Chaewon pushed her back down with her foot, digging her pointy heel into Hyejoo’s throat. “Wonnie!” “Shut up, did I ask what you thought?” Chaewon grumbled, moving her foot down to Hyejoo’s chest and stepping up on top of her. “How about this? Is this what you wanted?” Hyejoo couldn’t respond due to the pressure and stress Chaewon was already putting on her body, but she couldn’t object, Chaewon looked like an angel up there. 

Chaewon took the opportunity to grind her sharp heel into Hyejoo’s ribs, “Agh! Wonnie! Please!” The petite blonde merely spat down on her messy counterpart, “Again, did I ask for your opinion? No. Your opinion is worthless.” She retorted, sitting down atop Hyejoo’s chest, her legs on either side of her new throne, pinning Hyejoo down. “Open your fucking mouth, worthless piece of shit.” She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue without having to think about it. 

Chaewon stroked Hyejoo’s rough tongue with her soft fingers. “Suck me off.” “As you wish.” “As you wish, what?” “Y-your majesty.” “Exactly. Suck.” Chaewon shoved three fingers deep inside Hyejoo’s mouth, watching her lips close around them, trying to mask the sound of her choking. 

“Hungry stupid slut, sucking on my fingers, you’re gonna want a real meal soon, right?” Hyejoo furiously nodded, giving Chaewon her ever so famous puppy eyes. “That’s what I thought. But you’re gonna have to prove to me you’re worth my time, I’m not convinced yet.” Chaewon tickled the back of Hyejoo’s tongue, and spit flew from her mouth, all over her chin and neck, she was about to start tearing up too, her throat did not welcome Chaewon’s fingers and it wanted them out.

Then she felt it, bile rising in her throat. She grabbed Chaewon’s arm tightly, the thing that was normally their version of a safe word. Chaewon paused. “What?” “W-we just ate… M-my throat…” Chaewon rolled her eyes, “I don’t care if you throw up, you’re cleaning it up after all.” “Wonnie!” “Ugh, what?” “That’d be really embarrassing… If that were to happen…” “That’s the point, dumbass, now take my fucking fingers before I choke you out and leave you outside in the snow.” 

“Wonnie-“ Chaewon shoved her fingers back in Hyejoo’s mouth, cutting off her speech. She tried to choke down her vomit, at the same time trying to not choke to death on Chaewon’s fingers. “If you get it on my new dress, it’s over for you, bitch.” Yet another threat that made Hyejoo’s pants feel tighter and tighter by the second. The chunky acidic fluid flooded down her chin, making her neck sticky, trying to avoid getting it on Chaewon best as possible. 

Chaewon laughed hysterically. “You can’t fucking take it?! What a fucking loser, you can’t even suck on my fingers, MY FINGERS, how the hell are you supposed to take the toy in the closet to the hilt? You’re so lucky you have me, who else would want to have sex with someone who can’t even deepthroat fingers?” Hyejoo’s face was the likeness of a strawberry now, she could barely even look into Chaewon’s eyes, just wallow in her own mess she made on the kitchen floor. 

Speaking of a mess, within the confines of her tight black jeans she could feel her dick twitch, signifying she’d be making another mess soon. Chaewon hadn’t even touched her and she was on the verge of cumming. It hadn’t always been that easy. In the early days of their relationship, they couldn’t have been happier emotionally, but somehow, Hyejoo couldn’t get aroused as easily as she would have wanted. Through trial and error, they had to resort to more extreme methods. Luckily, that managed to satisfy both of them. 

Chaewon pulled her fingers out, looking at them in disgust. “Stupid messy slut. I’m not sitting on that.” She said, pointing at Hyejoo’s face covered in the contents of her stomach. “However, while I’d love to suffocate you, I think somebody needs a pounding before they cry.” Chaewon said, mocking Hyejoo for being embarrassed. Her eyes filled with tears as Chaewon teased her relentlessly. “B-but y-your majesty… I-I want your pussy so bad…” Hyejoo whined, lamenting at the loss of Chaewon’s weight on her chest. 

“Should have thought about that before you made a mess,” Chaewon said, kicking Hyejoo’s side, as she went to their bedroom to get the desired toy. She left Hyejoo with her thoughts. She’d maybe never been this embarrassed in her entire life, not just because of the obvious, but because she was turned on by it. Hyejoo swallowed a lump in her throat when Chaewon got back.  
“Is that what you want? Is that why you’re so sad? You’re butt’s empty, that’s why. Don’t worry, I’ll fill you up.” “F-fill me? Y-you’re gonna split me in half with that thing.” Hyejoo said, mouth agape at the size of the toy Chaewon was holding, before she was shushed, “Don’t worry, my pet. I lubed it up plenty.” Chaewon comforted, removing her dress and setting it on the counter, before attaching the toy to herself. It was nearly as big as Chaewon’s arm, and that was very intimidating. 

Hyejoo shut her eyes, obediently turning over and sticking her ass up, trying not to cry too loudly. “Good girl.” Chaewon said, unbuttoning Hyejoo’s pants and tugging them off, then followed by her boxers, slowly noticing that they were filled with a sticky white fluid. “Did you fucking cum already?” Chaewon screamed, “I-I’m sorry!” Hyejoo pleaded, shivering with fear.

“God!! What am I supposed to do with you?” Chaewon said angrily, grabbing handfuls of Hyejoo backside, slapping her ass a couple times. “Oh no! Chae, please!” “Chae? Do you have no respect for your owner? Don’t call me by my fucking name, God damn it,” “S-sorry, y-your majesty.” 

Without much warning or preparation, Chaewon forced her way inside Hyejoo, feeling herself get wetter every second hearing Hyejoo’s blood-curdling scream as she reached for anything she could possibly use to pull away from Chaewon. “CHAE!!” Hyejoo screamed, now laying in a puddle of vomit and tears. “You are beneath me! Shut up!” Chaewon yelled back, spanking her a couple more times, watching Hyejoo’s pretty ass turn bright red, just like her face.

Hyejoo’s crying had gotten slightly concerning, although if something were to be wrong Hyejoo would tell her, hopefully. “Stop crying, weakling, I’m not taking mercy.” The blonde informed, digging her nails into Hyejoo’s hips. “S-slow down! P-please!” Chaewon did slow down, but she took that time pushing in deeper, knowing Hyejoo was quite good at taking it deep.  
“This is simply what you get, this is your punishment, and if you don’t like it, why did you check out that ugly cunt on the street? Huh?” Chaewon hissed. “I-I didn’t!” “Stop lying!” Chaewon yelled, increasing the severity of her thrusts. “You’re mine! My property! My girl! Your body is mine, your mouth is mine, your dick is mine, and your ass is mine too, don’t forget it, or else I’m finding something bigger.” 

“Y-yes of course! All yours! I’m all yours!” Hyejoo yelled, as her meat slapped her stomach. She was far past worrying about embarrassing herself, it’s not like she could possibly be in a more humiliating situation, being fucked in the ass by someone half your size on the kitchen floor in a pile of your own vomit and you cry and demand mercy, dignity was a mere memory.  
“Aww, does your cock need some attention too? It’s just been leaking everywhere.” “Oh! Please!” Chaewon reached downward, taking Hyejoo’s shaft in her palm, massaging it gently. Hyejoo was now almost overcome with the pleasure, not sure how she could possibly hold her ass up any longer but knowing it was the only way she could manage to orgasm was good motivation for her to stay on her knees. 

To say the least, she was seeing stars, now overstimulated to a point she didn’t know she could experience. The only thing that could make it better would be having Chaewon’s pussy to fuck, that would be wonderful. But as Chaewon said, that was only for rewards, and Hyejoo hadn’t exactly been a good girl.

She felt a gut-wrenching amount of sensation in her lower stomach, the tension building, and building until she was quivering and shaking from head to toe, screaming at every move Chaewon made. She quickly came to the realization this would be the most intense orgasm she’d ever experienced. How shameful. Chaewon smirked, hearing Hyejoo nails scratch the tile floor and her screams and moans as she came, spurting tons of semen all over the floor. 

Once she’d milked Hyejoo for all she was worth, she pulled out, letting Hyejoo collapse in her mess of bodily fluids. Chaewon took off the strap, it was so heavy it offset her balance. She decided to be nice and confront the messy heap of dark hair and cum before her. Her plan of making Hyejoo clean this all up didn’t seem that appealing and her motherly(ish) instincts took her over. 

All she wanted to do now was care for Hyejoo, remind her that she’s loved. You couldn’t possibly expect the human incarnation of a pomeranian such as Chaewon to be hard and sour all the time. “Hye, baby, you need a bath.” Hyejoo didn’t respond, she needed a moment to gather herself. “Baby?” Chaewon asked, shaking Hyejoo’s thigh. “Y-yes? I heard you.” “Okay good, you think you can walk.” “I’ll try.” “Okay good, take off your clothes and give them to me, I’ll clean everything, you just take care of yourself, okay baby?” “Thanks, Chae.” Hyejoo said, still sniffling. 

Hyejoo struggled to climb to her feet, not having the best balance at the moment. But she tugged off her button-up shirt and tie, and removed her pants and boxers fully, before hobbling to the back of the house, needing to clutch onto nearby furniture as to not collapse. 

“Cutie.” Chaewon said, gathering Hyejoo’s clothes and throwing them in the washer with some towels to balance out the load, it’d be a shame to waste so much water. Chaewon then scrubbed the mixture of fluids on the floor off with a towel, grabbing her dress from the floor and walking to their room to hang it up in her closet again. She didn’t have the energy to fully dress, so she threw on her champagne-colored satin robe, the one with the feathery edging, Chaewon’s fashion was never the most subtle.

She waited in bed for Hyejoo, almost dozing off a couple times. But eventually, she heard the door open, as a still sad-looking Hyejoo stepped into their bedroom. “Oh, what’s wrong, baby?” Chaewon asked, climbing to her feet and wrapping Hyejoo in a hug, letting the dark-haired girl cry on her shoulder. “Was I too rough? Are you okay? I promise I didn’t mean to hurt you…” Chaewon said gently. “No, no, no… I just wanna snuggle, can we do that?” 

“Oh, of course, baby, come lay down.” Chaewon led Hyejoo to the bed where she wrapped her arms around Hyejoo from behind, loving how Hyejoo’s fuzzy pants and soft shirts felt against Chaewon’s barely dressed body. Neither of them cared it was the middle of the day, the day ended when they wanted it to. Not to mention, at least one of them would wake up in the middle of the night seeking a round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to know why Hyejoo is always gettin' dicked down in kitchens, ask me on curious cat!  
> https://curiouscat.me/HyeHowAreYa  
> Okie Dokie, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
